Hang in there, Joan!
by JustMadman
Summary: Elsa's busy, so Anna turns to Joan. Rated T for.. incest? idk.


A/N: I almost forgot to post this today. Just wondering, I have a 750w drabble in my docs posted on tumblr (elsannafficsandall), should I post it here as well? It's short, supposed-to-be-fluffy-but-idk? Lemme know what you guys think. [I don't own Frozen.]

* * *

The entire castle was quiet, save for the foot steps that echoed from the gallery. The entire floor was empty; it always was and always will be, except when the maids' weekly duty to clean the place up, and cause of Anna.

It was one of the few places Anna loved about the castle. Sure, she loved the castle to bits, who wouldn't? There were secret passages to explore, armours to play with, a huge kitchen with an abundance of food to steal from and nobody would even notice, a library full of books to read! The castle practically had everything! But most importantly, the castle had these paintings to talk to.

A wave of nostalgia hit the princess as she lay down on the couch under Joan of Arc. Other than the times she spent fooling around and knocking on doors (usually just the Queen's), the princess spent most of her time in this very position, talking to Joan. Joan was her best portrait, second to Kristoff, her best friend.

It had been a long time since she had last seen Joan. She stared at the lady in armour.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Joan?" Anna asked, looking at the ceiling now.

"How've you been?"

She wasn't expecting a reply, that would've been crazy. She chuckled at the thought, like talking to paintings at the age of 21 wasn't. Bad habits sure die hard.

She let a moment of silence pass before speaking up again.

"I've changed, Joan," She spoke softly. "I've changed a lot."

Anna, in fact, had changed a lot. Compared to the last time she had seen Joan, comparing Anna 2 years ago and now was like night and day. When was the last time she had last seen the portrait now that she thought about it...?

"It's been 3 years, hasn't it?" Right, the last time she made the time to meet Joan was on coronation day, where she danced in this very room.

"I've made a lot of friends, Joan. Lots of good friends."

"I'm sure you've met Olaf, the snowman. He's always wondering around. He's not allowed here but I'm pretty sure he has." Anna laughed to herself.

"And Kristoff? I don't think you've met him before..." A small frown formed at the thought of the man.

"He's my best friend," she whispered. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Or maybe was, I don't know..."

"We dated for a while, but things didn't work out. I haven't seen him for a few weeks now. I hope he's not angry..." she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

It had been a year or two since their breakup. After realizing that they both wanted things that were too different in life and couldn't compromise, they decided to call things off.

The ice-harvester enjoyed being up in the mountains, while Anna loved the castle. Or rather, the memories she held in the castle... Kristoff loved the cold, while Anna enjoys warmth. The man, though he craved for human contact, preferred to be alone, while Anna basked in the attention of her people.

Which was funny, really. Ever since they opened the gates, Anna had made, like she said, lots of friends, yet here she was, talking to a painting instead of them. Why was that?

"I miss him. He's a great person, Joan. You'll love him, I swear!" She said enthusiastically. "He's a man of few words, kind, gentle, unfriendly, but nice. He's strong too, like you. Brave, and caring. He's the best man anyone could ask for."

Another moment of silence.

"But he isn't the one."

Spending time with Elsa had definitely changed her, Anna mused to herself. She definitely still believed in fairy tales, but she wasn't so naïve any more. She still believed in happily ever afters, she still believed in fairies, dragons and magic.

Who wouldn't? Her sister is magic!

But ever since the two sisters made up, they had spent most of their time rebuilding their once rusted relationship. Now, they were sisters and best friends again.

The princess smiled at the thought of her Elsa. Damn, her sister was drop-dead gorgeous.

"I've been busy with politics, Joan." Her smile grew wider, proud of her accomplishment. "Can you believe that? Me? Politics? Trades?" She snorted. It was un-princess-like to snort, but she didn't care, she was alone now.

"I even attend to Elsa's meetings on her behalf now." Which was true. Due to the 13 years of isolation, attending meetings brought the queen great anxiety. It was still difficult to talk to great audience, especially those with a reputation, just like her. One she needed to hold. So Anna took over. Oh, how she hated those meetings...

And yes, politics and trades. In order to spend more time with the Queen, the playful girl had forced herself to brush up on her studies, catch up on all the tuitions she missed and apologized to all the tutors she pulled pranks on.

And now, after 3 whole years, that child had finally matured, worthy to be the Queen's right hand man. Or woman. Whatever. The boisterous socially awkward Anna no longer rambled, not in the same way she did back then. She was now mindful of her words, the tone she spoke in. Her pushing her hair back was no longer a habit out of nervousness, but a sign of her thinking critically. Something she often did in the meetings.

That, was how much she was willing to go for her long-lost sister. Well technically not lost, but you got the point.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here now when Elsa's in a meeting," the princess finally sat up on the couch and kicked the air. "Elsa said she needed to overcome her fear. Today's meeting was only with the neighbouring kingdoms, so she told me to take a break."

She blanched at the image of Elsa walking stiffly around the meeting table. She knew the Queen wouldn't sit in her place, it was uncomfortable and having all eyes on her would make things worse, not to mention the increased chances of her freezing something up. She couldn't afford that.

"I should be in the room though..." She kicked as hard as she could, allowing herself to fall back. Anna looked up at the frame of the portrait right above her forehead. Anna placed her hands behind her head.

"It was why I decided to help out in the first place."

Anna has matured, yes. But did her personality change? No. She was still the young self-centred girl that would bug her sister everyday to play. Three reasons. There were three reasons why she insisted on helping Elsa with Queen work. And they all revolved around that.

One, by helping Elsa out, she could see Elsa more, spend more time with Elsa. Being 13 years apart was huge, to make up for that time meant more than just having meals and sleeping together.

Two, by going to boring meetings Elsa could finish up more paperwork and end her days sooner. Sooner meant more time to play! Who doesn't want to build a snowman?

And last of all, three, by attending meetings on Elsa's behalf, Kings, princes, merchants or traders wouldn't meet Elsa. That meant no marriage negotiations, no fiancés, nothing! Elsa was hers, and hers alone. Sure, the royal advisers have been constantly reminding Elsa to get married, but what Elsa didn't have to know was that Anna had been turning all her suitors down.

A few minutes passed before the princess said anything. Anna's eyes darkened.

"I love her, Joan."

It was soft, but filled with strength. Unwavering, determined.

"And I know she loves me too." The shade of blue in her eyes darkened. The gallery fell silent for a while. No sounds of any movement, not even any kicking or breathing.

Memories of her times with Elsa flashed in her head. The confessions, the kisses, the hugs, the hand holdings, the nights they spend together, all of them more intimate than what you would expect from sisters. They have reached the point of no return.

"Is it wrong that I love her, Joan?" The princess whispered. As if expecting a reply for once, she stood up from the couch and turned to the portrait. Her eyes. Filled with so much passion, yet there was nothing.

Realizing how stupid she was for hoping for a miracle, Anna's knees gave in. She knelt by the ouch and then coughed, choking back her tears. It was stupid to come here to hope for guidance. It was stupid, to think, that after 16 years, a portrait would finally reply. Paintings don't talk, she berated herself.

The princess looked around. Her tear-filled eyes threatening to spill. After making sure nobody was around or even close, she gave in. Her dam broke, and droplets after droplets rolled down her cheeks.

"I love her so much, Joan. So, so much. I can't give her up, not to anybody, let alone give her up to some prince!" She sniffed.

"I know it's wrong, we're girls!"

"We're sisters!" She slammed her fist onto the couch.

"We're royalty!" Another fist.

"She's the queen, I'm the princess, but! But!" She struggled to catch her breath. With every sentence, Anna struck the couch with as much force as before, maybe even more.

"But it felt so right," she whispered.

And then another wave of energy burst in her. Annna stood up and climbed the couch.

"It's true love!" She shouted to the empty gallery. "It can't be wrong, can it?! It's what saved her in the first place! I love her! I love her! I love her!" She exclaimed, with every sentence, she punched the portrait. She needed a hug so badly right now, but Joan could give none.

Heat gathered at her hands from the force she put into each hit. But it didn't hurt. Her voice was filled with much more power than before. She continued to repeat the last sentence until she was out of breath.

"I..." don't want her to go away.

"Love..." She panted, trying to catch her breath to finish her sentence. It wasn't enough, saying it so many times. It felt like her constant proclaims were doing her love for her sister no justice. She gasped.

"Elsa..." She wanted the whole world to know. She wanted the whole world to accept it. But she knew they wouldn't.

They couldn't.

It was wrong.

Morally, ethically, naturally.

In every possible way, wrong.

"They say it's true love if you give yourself up for her," she sniffed, slowly catching her breath.

"If I give her up, do you think she'll give me up too?" She whispered. This time, her voice shook in every syllable. It scared her to think. She couldn't imagine her life apart from Elsa. She trusted Elsa, Elsa loves her! Elsa was willing to shut herself away from her for 13 years, was willing to run away to the North Mountain to isolate herself from the world for her! Elsa was willing to die for her! But what about her kingdom?

What of Arendelle? She knew Elsa loves Arendelle, and it was the Queen's responsibility to take care of it... It was hers, as the princess', as well.

"I can't give her up, Joan... I just can't."

"I love her," Anna repeated herself, as if wishing that these three words could bring her salvation.

It didn't, but at least it felt good to let it all out. Nobody heard, nobody saw, thus nobody knew, and nobody would speak of this.

The couch felt cold and damp from all the tears that fell onto it. Anna fell back onto the couch and curled up into a ball. Fatigue eventually took over the princess. Her now red eyes were now worn out from shedding all those tears. Her eyelids felt heavy, her arms were worn out. Soon enough, they both ran out of energy and her body gave out.

Little did the redhead know that a certain platinum blonde had been standing by the door. It broke her heart to see her little sister in so much... pain. The meeting ended rather quickly, and the kingdoms' representatives were sent to their respective rooms for the rest of the day.

Elsa stood by the door and watched as her sister vented it all out on the wall, she hadn't seen her sister so outraged before.

She couldn't bring herself to enter the gallery to comfort her sister. Anna was always cheerful, she was like the birds in spring; always chirping, always singing, always happy. Seeing Anna like this was... like a bird with broken wings, yet still struggling to fly, trapped in the winter snow. Her.

She ruined Anna.

Elsa knew. All the while. All the dangers, the risks, the possibilities of them getting caught. She was well aware of the penalty; death. She was the Queen after all, she had to know. And yet, as the Queen, this was a law she couldn't change.

Some queen, she thought to herself.

But she couldn't give her up. Anna was her world, her everything. She would do anything for Anna... Not anything, not give up Arendelle. It was the one thing she couldn't do...

After Anna's outburst, Elsa watched as her sister slowly dozed off before walking over. She picked her sister up.

Before leaving the room, she stood up straight and looked at the portrait before her.

Joan of Arc. France's god sent hero, risked her life for her country, and then betrayed by the same god, burned at the stake.

Elsa wondered if her sister knew her story in the first place. A hero that met with a tragic ending wasn't exactly the best person to look up to or talk to.

Nonetheless, she took a bow, "Thank you for taking care of her." She whispered, and then smiled at the lady.

And then she left the room.

Joan never took care of Anna, Joan was simply there. She was there when Elsa wasn't. Which was why Anna understood Elsa, and Elsa knew. It was the same for both of them with Arendelle. Arendelle was... simply there. And more.

Arendelle was her family, it was Anna's family. It wasn't just a kingdom to them, pappa didn't raise them like that. Arendelle was like a child to the Arendelle family. It was like a heritage, an heirloom. One she couldn't simply let go. It would then be letting go of her family. And just like Anna, it wasn't something she could just give up.

The blonde was so deep in her thoughts she didn't realize they were at her doorsteps already. She pushed it open and walked in. The cool air in the room gave off a familiar sensation to both the siblings.

"Elsa..." the redhead mumbled in her sleep, clearly recognizing the familiar feeling, before snuggling her sister's chest.

Said queen placed the princess on the bed and tucked both of them in. The list of tasks in Elsa's head vanished immediately. They were done for today.

Joan of Arc was a hero to France just like Anna was to Arendelle. All she could hope for was the gods this time do not betray them.

She leaned over to Anna and gave a light peck on her head and whispered, "I love you too, Anna. I won't give up on us, so don't give me up."

"Hang in there, Anna."


End file.
